The Power:Episode 3
So pyro is at the smith makers temple well he will son get his equipment to destroy the soldiers. Pyro:Im here Smith maker:As i promised,ability cards that can help you along they way,these abilities are alot like the abilities from the soldiers. (Smith maker hands pyro the ability cards) Pyro:Thank you Smith maker:That isnt all,i give you,the golden fleece.This golden fleece was given to apollonir during the great war,but was damaged brutaly.But know i have upgraded it so it can withstand anything.The golden fleece can block or reflect back ANY ability.Even multiple abilites can be blocked.Be sure not to use it too much,or else it will we weakend and it must rehcarge. Pyro:Oh my gods,thats awesome (Pyro puts on the golden fleece) Pyro:With this,i am sure to destroy the soldiers. Smith maker:I am sure you will.Know go to other side of the doom dimension,find the the rope of garganoids,there you will climb that and your soul withh return to the body and there goes your quest. Pyro:Thank you,but first i must find my friend jolts. As pyro goes off to find jolts,he will soon find out that he might be too late. ('''Pyro walking in a cave hearing screaming) Pyro:(whispering) where am i? Jolts:PLEASEEEE,STOP THIS MADNESS EXEDRA!! Exedra:AHH HAHA,your tourture if the beggining of your sufering (Exedra with a iron pole that is extremly hot touching jolts chest burning him) Pyro:ENOUGH!! Exedra:Huh? Pyro:ABILITY ACTIVATE!! MOLTEN ERRUPTION!! (A huge lava wave consumes exedra trapping him in hard rock. Pyro:JOLTS! Jolts:*coughing blood* pyrooooo...... Pyro:Ability activate,pyro slasher (A slash cuts the chains off of jolts) (Pyro catches jolts and takes him outta the cave) Pyro:Jolts,are you alright? Jolts:Ughhhh,pyro.. Pyrp:Yes jolts Jolts:I must tell you something very important about wolf... Pyro:Jolts please tell me Jolts:He is beng held at.... at.... Pyro:Yes,where! (A sword shoves through jolts heart) Jolts:UGHHHHH!! Pyro:!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Exedra:AHHAHAHAH,see what you have caused pyro!? Pyro:YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!! PYRO:ERRRRRR!! (Pyro starts to glow red,and eyes turn black) Exedra:Huh?Pyro:ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!!! PYRO BLAZE BAZOOKA!!!!!! (A cannon forms from pyros chest) Exedra:Uh oh... !!BOOOM!! (A large explosion shape a mushroom) Pyro:Im not done with you yet! Exedra:Pyro... (Exedra turn into disguise mode) Pyro:You shall pay!! (Pyro punches exedra multiple times in the face) Pyro:ABILITY ACTIVATE! PYROTANIUM! Exedra:UGHHH!! Pyro:ABILITY ACTIVATE!! PYROS CHAINS! (Chains grab around exedra and burn him) Exedra:Pyro wait wait! Pyro:Make it quick before,i destroy you!! Exedra:Join me,we can both take down apollonir and become the new rulers of vestoria. Pyro:I have no means of ruling! Your time is UP!! (Pyro grabs exedra) Exedra:If you kill me,then a apocolypse will happen! *coughing blood* Pyro:Then prepare of your death exedra! ABILITY ACTIVATE! PYROS BBLADE! (A blade with a pyrus symbol appears) Pyro:TIME TO DIE!! Exedra:NOOO (Pyro shoves the sword though exedras heart) (Pyro then punches exedra in the face and shoves the sword all the way till the sword goes through his back) Pyro:The deed is done... (Exedra turns into a shadow and then goes into a cloud causing dark clouds to come) Pyro:The end is coming (A earthquake that swallows this starts to happen) (Garganoids are going crazy) Pyro:It seems like the garganoids are going to rip this place apart (The remains of exedra make a portal that crosses through vestroia) (Garganoids start to cross vestroia causing vestroia to go into uther chaos) Pyro:It seems that when you a kill a soldier,something bad happens,Wait whats going on! (A earthquake around the WHOLE universe happens making the darkes world fuse with the aquos world) Pyro:Time for me too go... (Pyro jumps into the portal) ''As pyrosmaster goes into vestroia,the darkus worls and aquos world are going into chaos because of the death of exedra.The garganoids will be causing cahos to vestroia and the temple of the soldiers.What will pyro do once the soldiers find out,and will power be able to get to thewolf1 in time...'' '' ' Category:Pyro's Story